An Osaka Christmas
by Shimata
Summary: Osaka was invited to a Christmas party but she was visited by an angel in her dream. What does this mean? Oneshot


An Osaka Christmas (Oneshot)

Author's Note: Christmas is here! I hope all of you will be doing something today! I know I will! Going to the humongous, gigantic, green Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center and afterwards, Kinokuniya Bookstore for a couple of manga volumes!

----------

_Who am I?_

_You are Ayumu Kasuga._

_Really? I thought I was Osaka._

_*sigh* Must we do this every time for the last three years?_

_I don't know, who are you? _

_I am always watching you, your angel, in the stars. Now awake, Ayumu. You will see me soon enough, in the stars._

The majestic angel flew away with her wings, a bright light blinding me from seeing her.

----------

Another weird dream, the same for the last three years, for every Christmas.

"Good morning, Osaka-san and Merry Christmas!" a little figure with orange pigtails came up to me.

"Merry Christmas to you, Chiyo-chan!"

My name is Ayumu Kagura, and I'm a student from Osaka that transferred here from Tokyo three years ago. People always say that I'm out of it but I think that I am smarter then they think. After all, I've made friends with Chiyo-chan, Tomo, Yomi, Kagura, Sakaki, Kaori along with everyone else. After everything that happened, this will be the last Christmas that we will celebrate as a high school student together. As a result, we would celebrate inside Chiyo-chan's house for a final Christmas party.

"Hey, Osaka! Merry Christmas!"

"Osaka! How are ya! Did you bring earplugs, because fatty here will sing later!

"Shut up, Tomo!"

Somehow, when I'm always with them, it gives me a fuzzy feeling. Like when you go in a kotatsu, always enveloping you and making you go to sleep. Somehow, it pains me thinking that we will soon be separated, living our own separate lives.

"Osaka. I have another riddle for you. If a tiger is chasing you, how fast must you run to escape it?" Tomo ran up to me, with a cup of juice in her hands.

A single answer arrived in my mind.

"That's easy. Faster then the person that's running next to you."

"That's correct! Are you sure that aliens didn't implant their knowledge in your mind?"

"Oh mah god! You maybe right! Did they implant a chip into me or something!?"

"Nope, that's impossible. If she had the knowledge, then she wouldn't have such low test grades, am I right?" said Yomi.

"…"

We sat together, thinking about the times that we've been together. From the time that Tomo had chased the cockroach during English class. Sakaki having Yama as a pet. The time when Chiyo-chan and me went into Yukari's car…. They were all good times, except the last one.

"Chiyo. Didn't you say that you wanted the star on top of the tree once?"

"Yes, Osaka, but I'm too small to get it."

A whisper of wind blew across the room. I could only stare at the top of the tree.

"Ahh! Yukari-sensei drank all of the eggnog!" Kagura picked up the giant container that once holds the thick liquid.

"Ya know, why is the sky is blue? They call it a goldfish, but it is'nt gold. It's yellow!" Yukari-sensei yelled out.

"Yukari! Get it together!"

"Ah, Nyamo! I feel like throwing up! Help me!"

"Chiyo! Where's the bathroom!"

"Ah! It's on the second floor!"

"Arigato!"

"…"

"Osaka-san? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just that…"

We will be apart? We won't see together? We will be to busy with our life to even consider seeing each other?

Standing up, I walked up to the tree.

"Chiyo-chan, get on top of me."

"W-why?"

"Well, you wanted to get the star, didn't you?"

"Ah! Y-yes!" She smiled, as if she was truly happy and lifted her up.

Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree, to see Chiyo's wish come true. After all, it isn't every day you get to see a twelve year old prodigy's wish come true.

"I got it, Osaka-san!"

"Ok!"

Lifting her down, tears was in her eyes as she hugged the star with her tiny body. Everyone was here, seeing a Christmas miracle being born. After what happened over the last three years, I feel complete. Remembering the dream, I said…

"You're an angel, Chiyo-chan. Merry Christmas."

----------

Author's Note: Read and review! If you read it while listening to Azumanga Daioh's ending song, 'Raspberry Heaven" I'm sure it would be a lot better. I wish that I would've written it better but my skills at one shots didn't got better after writing my Haruhi's one shots and after all, Osaka is pretty hard to understand, right? Merry Christmas, and to all, a good night!

-Shimata


End file.
